Tonnerre Azur
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Recueil d'histoires autour de deux personnages. 1) Merci Mavis


Hello - Cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas écrit. J'essaie de m'y remettre.

Voici un recueil sur mon couple de cœur dans Fairy Tail.

Pour mes autres fictions faudra pas trop compter dessus. Je veux d'abord écrire pour moi ;p

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_ **\- Merci Mavis -**_

Ce jour-là, la guilde était plutôt tranquille. Les mages avaient repris leurs bonnes habitudes et étaient repartis en mission afin de refleurir le blason de Fairy Tail, reformée quelques mois plutôt.

Enfin, certains restaient fidèles à leur réputation de flâneurs. Macao, Wakaba et Cana s'étaient réunis pour boire un verre ou deux… Ou trois; et riaient joyeusement. _Une image qui ne vieillissait pas avec les années_, se dit Mirajane, la belle tenancière de la Taverne de Fairy Tail.

Elle essuyait un verre derrière son immense bar avec un sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres. C'était si agréable d'avoir repris le cours de leur vie après cette violente guerre contre le royaume d'Arbaless. La paix était si précieuse mais tellement fragile… Et en même temps, quoiqu'il arrivait, Mirajane savait que sa famille ferait tout pour la protéger – encore une fois.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Maître de guilde ou plutôt celui qui avait toujours été un père pour toute cette bande de mages à la fois totalement excentrique mais tellement forts et courageux. Ce petit vieil homme d'un certain âge maintenant était dans son fauteuil roulant avec un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres. Il discutait avec Kinana, la plus fidèle serveuse de Fairy Tail, qui ne cessait de le surveiller, inquiète pour sa petite santé mais Makarof était têtu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de cette nouvelle vie qui lui avait été offerte à la fin de la bataille contre Zeref, l'impitoyable mage noir et aussi, empereur du royaume ennemi.

C'était grâce à Mavis, le premier Maître de Fairy Tail qui fut aussi le plus grand secret de leur communauté. Elle avait finalement emmené Zeref avec elle dans la mort et son sacrifice fut saluée durant des jours. Son côté enfantin, tant son côté de tacticienne hors pair manquaient incroyablement à leur famille. Cette femme-enfant représentait tant de choses pour les « fées » qu'il fut difficile de ne pas pleurer sa disparition…

« ...Mira ? »

La jeune femme était sortie de sa triste rêverie. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue de porcelaine ce qui avait inquiété le mage le moins inquiet du monde, à savoir son ami d'enfance et petit-fils du maître, Laxus – lui-même.

Devant son comptoir, assis en face d'elle, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche croisa le regard vert et impénétrable de cet homme qui leur avait tourné le dos des années en arrière. Mais ça, c'était avant… Car à l'instant, d'un geste tendre qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il essuya cette fameuse larme du bout des doigts.

Elle fut surprise et rougit sous la chaleur des doigts de son ami. Laxus se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé une limite et détourna le regard, légèrement embarrassé.

« Je ne voulais pas te gêner, désolé... »

La jolie tenancière sourit de façon maternelle. Laxus était tellement différent de celui avec qui elle avait grandi. Il était moins orgueilleux – enfin cela dépendait le contexte il était moins égoïste, plus ouvert, plus compatissant et bien plus généreux que cet homme qui avait voulu prendre la place de son grand-père – de force, des années en arrière. Il avait défendu ses camarades, sa famille, un nombre incalculables de fois et avait été reconnu sans peine comme celui sur qui on pouvait compter. Et sans crier gare, Mirajane avait ressenti autre chose pour ce beau blond imposant.

« Merci Laxus. » Fit la voix fluette de la jeune femme. « C'est rare de te voir aussi prévenant. »

Piqué dans le vif, il fronça les sourcils et défit du regard cette femme qui n'avait pas que l'apparence d'un ange.

« Je m'aviserais la prochaine fois. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas remercié ? »

« Me remercier pour me mieux me casser, hum ? »

« Ce que tu es susceptible. »

« Tu me cherches en fait, Démone ? »

Et c'était reparti. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient gardé. Les joutes verbales. Les taquineries. Ils ne pouvaient s'en empêcher et plusieurs l'avaient remarqué…

« Eh vous deux, trouvez-vous enfin une chambre ! » Avait braillé joyeusement Cana, déjà ivre.

Les deux avaient rougi jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles – même que Mira faillit lâcher son verre. Macao et Wakaba pleuraient – _leur Mira-chan se faisait draguer par un jeune insolent_ Makarof s'étouffait avec sa bière sous le regard effrayé de Kinana – _Nanni ?! Mon crétin de petit-fils et Mira-chan ?!_ Biska et Alzack qui cherchaient une mission sourirent, entendus – i_l serait temps_ ! - Nab, lui-même devant le tableau des missions, n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris l'allusion de la plus grande buveuse de Fairy Tail…

« Cana ! » Hurla le grand mage balafré – en colère. Il s'était levé sous le regard inquiet de Mirajane. « Je vais te rendre sobre définitivement... »

« Whaaa... Le grand Laxus est blessé dans son orgueil de mâle. » Avait riposté son ami d'enfance avec arrogance.

La brune au teint hâlé s'était levée de sa chaise et manqua de tituber, bien entendu. Elle attrapa ses cartes colorées et magiques dans l'intention de se battre… ? Macao et Wakaba étaient allés se planquer. Nab, Biska et Alzack avaient souligné leur inquiétude – pour Cana, seulement. C'était quand même Laxus, celui qui avait dépassé Jura, l'un des dix mages sacrés de Fiore. Makarof n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les arrêter à temps mais…

« Cana a raison, Laxus. »

Les deux concernés oublièrent un instant leur rivalité pour observer le petit vieux moustachu et son air sérieux de Maître.

« Si tu es un homme, assumes tes sentiments envers Mira-chan ! » Avait-il crié, festif.

La mâchoire de son petit-fils s'ouvrit brutalement. « C'est à toi que je vais mettre une raclée, le vieux ! »

« Ne me mettez pas dans vos bêtises, Master... » Avait soupiré Mira-chan, désabusée.

Mais elle avait quand même un sourire en coin devant le spectacle d'un Laxus gêné en face de son grand-père braillard et plein de vie… Cana avait repris une gorgée de son tonneau, tout aussi joyeuse. Les compères Wakaba et Macao re-pleuraient de peur que ces deux géants ne cassent – encore – leur guilde adoré. Les autres riaient comme si de rien n'était et Fairy Tail restait Fairy Tail.

C'était finalement une journée tout aussi « fracassante » que les autres. Et Mirajane ne remercierait jamais assez Mavis Vermillon de leur avoir offert ce cadeau : une famille si unique en son genre avec des liens indestructibles.

* * *

A bientôt j'espère :p


End file.
